Betrothed
by Madam Doll
Summary: Sarah Williams, now age 25, fights for custody over her baby brother in court. She does not want Toby to be in the hands of a wicked woman such as Karen Williams:But there's a catch.She can't pay for herself let alone a child,And that's where Jareth is in
1. Oh great

I must warn some of you "critiques"... I am only 14, and I've never been to court, so don't blame me if all these things in court are sudden and jumpy. Anyway enjoy your read.

* * *

Sarah Williams, now age 25, fights for custody over her baby brother in court as you read this.

Sarah looked around the court room and saw Karen, her rival in custody for Toby,

"This is so not fair…" she muttered.

Karen turned around. Sarah was about to gag. Her step-mother's outfit was grotesque and gaudy, more than they usually were. A leopard skin scarf, too small to cover the bulge of her breast ready to pop out of her ocean-blue blouse,

" _What is she trying to bribe the judge in __**THAT**__ outfit?!" _ Sarah thought.

"Hello, Sarah," Karen sneered and rolled her eyes.

Sarah sneered back at her and ignored her snappy hello. She looked over to her left and saw her little brother. He looked up at her and hugged Lancelot tightly in his arms.

She smiled lightly. He sniffled.

The judge came in, she ignored his appearance.

Hours flew by until they really got to Sarah's rebuttal.

"Miss. Sarah Williams, why do you go against her custody for Toby and try for custody for him?"

The judge asked.

Sarah nodded, "As Toby's elder sister I think I should be his **rightful** guardian. I have taken care of Toby since I was 15, and nothing **bad** ever happened to him around me,"

Karen scoffed, sounding very unlady-like.

Sarah grunted softly, "It would be best for Toby to come and live with me, considering I will be out of collage in a few days,"

"How exactly is Karen a bad mother?"

"You could ask Toby. Sometimes he does the slightest bad thing and she spanks him or worse. She once forced him to eat a mango, which he is highly allergic to, because he left his teddy bear on the ground."  
"Do you deny this Ms. Karen?"  
"I do not sir…" she said In a rather lascivious tone.  
The judge rose and eyebrow, "On to other matters, where do you expect to get the money to take care of a child so quickly Ms. Sarah?"

Sarah became quiet, she hadn't thought about it that way, "Well… I um.." she stuttered and bit her lower lip, "What if I get married?"

Karen chuckled and held back a burst of laughter.

"Are you currently **in** a relationship Young Sarah?" The judge asked.

"Well… No but…"  
"Then how do expect to get married so quickly?"

Toby held Lancelot tightly, scared that he may never see his sister again.

"…And if I do get married, or get a job in time?"

"Then you just might have custody of Toby…"

Sarah bit her lower lip. The judge smacked his gavel on the bench, "We will continue this case in a month, a date will be sent to those who must come when the date is chosen. Court dismissed!"


	2. Linda

Sarah returned to her room at her college. She collapsed on her bed and blew the hair out of her face with a big 'huff'.

Her room mate looked at her and fiddled with her own dark vermilion hair, "Sarah-bear, are you alright?" she asked shyly.

"I'm fine Linda! Just great, peachy-keen even!" she said sarcastically, then grunted loudly and sat up.

"…You don't have to tell me.. I'm just concerned that's all…" Linda sighed, "OH! I just remembered!" she took a red-velvet box from under her pillow and handed it to Sarah, "Some blond guy with a mop of blond hair told me to give this to you…"

Sarah blushed and took it, she opened it. A dancer began to spin and it played 'As the world falls down' Sarah's mouth gaped open, "Jareth…" she muttered.

Linda rose an eyebrow, "What was that?"

Sarah shook her head and slammed the music box shut,"…Nothing…"

"Who is it from?"

"…Just an old friend…" she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes,"…I should be worrying about my case right now… Not some stupid guy I hate to love and love to hate…"

"Oh, how is the case going so far?" Linda asked with major curiosity.

"Horrible…My chances of getting Toby are high but…There's a catch,"

"What kind of catch?"

"…I have to get married,"

"WHAT!?" Linda jumped backwards and toppled over her bed, landing safely on it, "H-How can this be?!"

"Either I find a permanent job or I get married, either with in the next month!"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to get a job?"

"Not a permanent one!"

They both grunted at once.

"What am I going to do?" Sarah sighed.

"They only way is to pick one of these choices… Would you rather go job or marriage?" she moved her hands opposite directions as she said each option.

Sarah grunted and hit her pillow with her fist.


	3. Hello Sarah

When Sarah awoke the next morning, she sat up and studied the room, finding packed boxes. She sighed,"…So many years… College flew by so quickly…" she looked up at Linda.

"Yes, it did, didn't it? I knew I should have super glued my self to David Bowie when we went to his concert…"

Sarah laughed and stood up. She stretched, her pajama shorts showing off her model-like legs. Her billowing off-yellow shirt covering the slender curves of her bust and thighs quite well.

Linda taped another box before Sarah had gotten situated. Sarah looked over at her, "You're rather eager to leave aren't you?"

"The sooner I leave the faster I can become a doctor,"

"…Whatever,"

A few hours later the girls sat in a fancy restaurant. Sarah hadn't touched her French fries that she had ordered.

Linda had finished eating hers, "Sarah, you haven't touched your food…"

"Hm?" she looked up at Linda.

"You haven't touched your food,"

"Oh… I'm just deep in thought…I have to get married remember?" she sighed.

"Oh right…" She looked over at the bar and saw a blond mad with squared glasses that fit his face perfectly, he wore a black lawyer's suit and his hair was slicked back, he looked around the room with his vermilion and green eyes, "Whoa… Who is that hunky piece of man candy?" Linda stared.

Sarah looked over at the man and her eyes widened, "Jareth…" she muttered.

"Whad'ya say Sarah?" Linda looked at her.

"N-Nothing…" she blushed lightly.  
"Do you… Know him?"

Sarah nodded slightly and looked at her.

"How?"

"If I tell you you'll call me crazy,"  
"Does it have anything to do with that Labyrinth book?"

She nodded idly.

"Then I don't want to hear it," she chuckled.

Sarah looked over at him again, biting her lower lip. Jareth's eyes scanned the room until he saw Sarah. Their eyes locked for a long while, minutes, days, months ,years, she didn't care; all that she cared about was that he had returned.

"Sarah? Hellooo?" Linda snapped her fingers by Sarah's ear. Sarah ignored her and continued to stare. Linda grunted and hit Sarah in the head with a comic book.

"Huh?" Sarah looked at Linda.

"You locked eyes with the hot guy,"

"Oh…" she blushed lightly and sank lower in her chair.

Sarah and Linda walked out of the restaurant as Jareth approached them. Linda blushed random shades of red as his dark, British accented voice caressed their minds. Sarah took a deep breath and looked away, blushing lightly.

"Hello Sarah," He smirked, "Long time no see,"  
Sarah only nodded. Linda smiled at him.

"Ah, who might this be Sarah?"

"I'm Linda, I'm Sarah's room mate! I-It's really nice to meet you!" she didn't realize she was shouting.

Jareth chuckled and took Linda's hand, he kissed it, "I am Jareth, pleasure to meet you my dear,"

Sarah blushed dark red when he kissed Linda's hand. She shook her head.

Jareth stood up straight and looked at Sarah, "I need to speak with you Sarah," he whispered in her ear, "Alone…"

Sarah bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. Linda nodded and walked away.

"What do you want**Goblin King**?" She sneered.

"I heard you are having trouble with Toby, " he sighed.

"How did you know!?"

"He wished to be taken away last week, he was saying that if you can't have him, no one can,"

Sarah trembled and chocked back tears, "Did you try to take him?"  
"Of course not."  
"Why?"  
"Instead I went to your case, I heard you must be married by the end of the month,"  
Sarah gasped and thought, "_Oh shit he knows…_"

"Am I not the only man that you have once been in love with?"  
"…You are but… I…I can't marry the goblin king!"

"Why not…?" he lifted her chin up with his white-gloved hand.

"…why not…" she muttered,"…Because I don't love you!" she lied.

Jareth chuckled, rather amused, "Come now Sarah, tell the truth," he put his hands on his hips.

"…" She looked up at him, "Just… Leave me alone…" she turned around and ran away before he could retaliate…


	4. True love's first kiss

Sarah sat by her window in middle of an end-year exam. She sighed, already finished a half-hour early. She began to doodle randomly on her blank paper, not paying attention to what she was drawing. 5 minutes has past since she had started drawing. She looked, Jareth was drawn on her paper, she gasped and crumpled it up with force. She sighed and put it in her pencil case. She stared out the window beside her and began to day-dream, yet the only things that crossed her mind were Jareth, Toby, and Marriage… She sighed quietly and waited for the class to day to end.

When her classes finally came to an end she met up with Linda when they came only a few yards away from their room. Linda grunted, "Today was rough on my brain!"

Sarah laughed lightly, "Everyday is rough when it comes to YOUR brain Linda,"  
"…HEY!" She snapped.

Sarah laughed again, "I'm only kidding!"

Linda pouted and entered their room.

Hours later, Sarah sat alone at that restaurant she was at before. She waited for Linda, who was in the restroom. She sighed and felt a hand on her shoulder, she had no thought of it and ignored it until it she felt another one on her shoulder, creeping down her chest, the arms wrapped around her neck as a hug, she looked up, yelped, and blushed.

Jareth ,in his human disguise, was hugging her, "Are you blushing or are you just happy to see me?"

She grunted, "Oh great it's you…"

He smirked.

Sarah flinched, oh boy did she flinch. She hated that smirk, more than she hated loving him…for now.

"Sarah," his face was now only a centimeter away from hers, "Don't defy me,"

Their eyes locked, she wanted to look away but was stuck in his radiating gaure.

She moaned very lightly and subconsciously. Jareth smiled and kissed her passionately and rather suddenly. Sarah fell deeply into the kiss. Linda walked out and saw them, she squealed in happiness, "Sarah! That's so cute!"

Sarah gasped and broke the kiss quickly, she then stood up fast and pushed Jareth away.

Jareth was amused, he settled one hand on his hip.

Sarah bit her lower lip and grabbed Linda's hand, pulling her out of the restaurant.

When they finally reached their room Sarah plopped on her bed and blushed like hell, screaming into her pillow.

Linda laughed and sat on her bed, "Sarah and Jareth sitting in a tree- OW!" Sarah had chucked her pillow at Linda.

"Linda!" she sat up whining, "I've fallen in love with the goblin king!"

"…That one from your book? You've been obsessed with him since the 8th grade!"  
"I meant the real one!" she grunted and fell back on her bed.

"Real…One?"

"Jareth…"  
"…THAT'S SO CUTE SARAH!"  
"It is not! I'm supposed to hate him!"

Jareth watched outside the window as an owl as they argued, "So Sarah loves me ey? Perfect…" he flew off.


	5. Bosom Companions

Linda smirked, "I wish the goblin king would come and take yo-" Sarah slapped her hand over Linda's mouth.

"That's not funny!!" She screamed.

Linda pushed Sarah's arm away, "Meh… I'm just playing,"  
"He will really take me away Linda, trust me…" She sighed, "So many years ago…"

Linda rose an eyebrow, "Eh? What are you talking about?"  
"…Never mind…" she sneered and sat on the bed, replaying the ballroom scene in her head. She hummed to the tune of the song.

Linda shook her head, "Sarah Anne Williams!"  
"…What?"

"You're a crazy girl."  
"…" Sarah sighed, "You just want me to tell you what I'm talking about don't you?"

"With excruciating detail!"

Sarah sighed, "Just promise me you won't super-glue yourself to David Bowie,"

Linda chuckled and nodded, "Right,"  
Sarah took a deep breath and searched her memory,"…I was rehearsing the lines from the Labyrinth book and continuously messed up my lines, when the clock stuck 7'o'clock…" Sarah continued on with her story, it was 2 hours before she had finished.

Linda sat there, frozen with amusement and bewilderment,"…Is this… True?"  
Sarah nodded and a bolt of lightning hit outside, followed by thunder.

"…Sounds like a fairy tale!"  
"I know… That's why I didn't want to tell it…"

"And I thought fairies did nice things… Like granting wishes!"  
Sarah smirked and mocked Hoggle, "Shows what you know don't it,"

Linda rose an eyebrow, "Meh…" she sighed, another bolt of thunder and lightning.

"Sometimes I wonder… Why Jareth tried to propose to me…Sometimes I think Karen wished me away, and that's why Jareth attempted to do so,"  
"…" Linda was staring out the window, "Sarah…?"

"Hm?" she looked at Linda and rose an eyebrow.

"…Do we get barn owls around here?"  
"Rarely,"  
"Then why is there one watching us out side out window, I swear I saw him fly away earlier,"

Sarah gasped and looked at the owl in the window,"…Great…"  
"What?"

"Jareth,"  
"Oh," She blushed lightly and stood up, "I wish the goblin king would come and-"  
"Don't you dare Linda!" Sarah scolded and Linda ignored her, another bolt.

"Come and apologize to you," she looked at Sarah, "Right now!"  
Thunder crashed and rain tapped on the glass of the window. Sarah stood up, feeling as though she were reliving the day where she had to run that 'dreadful' Labyrinth.

The windows burst open and Jareth grew from the owl to the goblin king. He smirked. Sarah flinched.

Linda stared in awe,"…Holy crap,"

Jareth walked up to Sarah, got on one knee and took her hand, he kissed it. Sarah shuddered.

He looked up at her and their eyes locked, his vermilion and green with her light grey ones.

"Sarah," He started out, "I am sorry for putting you through all that, and this for the past week,"

Sarah blushed lightly and Jareth stood up, "Will you forgive me?" He asked.

Sarah began to grin like and idiot, "Sure,"  
He held out his hand, "Bosom companions?"  
She chuckled and took his hand,"Friends,"


	6. Spiders and Mugs

**I'm SO sorry for the delay in the story. I looked at the stats and saw how many people are waiting for the next chapter and I was like "Holy crap! I've gotta get working!"**

**Thank you to-**

**AutumnJones**** 2. ****AvitarGirl**** 3. ****BRATLING JENN**** 4. ****BloodChilde**** 5. ****Emi-chan3192**** 6. ****Erikslittleangel13**** 7. ****Jeditinkerbell007**** 8. ****Krystal Skor**** 9. ****MoonlightWonderer**** 10. ****PICTUREHOUSE**** 11. ****Pinkey the Brain**** 12. ****Queen of the Nymphs**** 13. ****Razzlestorm**** 14. ****ScarletArtist**** 15. ****Tennyo Ch'ang-O**** 16. ****The-Forgotten-Irish-Girl**** 17. ****WintherRose**** 18. ****amethyst iris**** 19. ****angelbabe2000**** 20. ****comedychik84**** 21. ****fairytaleangels**** 22. ****hiei'smate**** 23. ****jediprincess562**** 24. ****ketta**** 25. ****kittymoon14**** 26. ****maskedpainter**** 27. ****phoenix-tears-heal-all**** 28. ****remain lifeless love**** 29. ****roesbud**** 30. ****sarcastic sweetheart**** 31. ****the Mouse in the Opera House**** 32. ****tonemara**

**Sorry! I had to thank you all/// Any way on with the story!!**

"EEP!" Linda jumped onto her bed, Jareth still holding Sarah's hand.

"What?" The couple said in unison.

"Ss-…s-… Spider…" Linda's right eye twitched.

Jareth and Sarah stared at her awkwardly, Jareth stood up straight, "Spiders…?"  
"She's always had a fear of spiders…She hates them with a passion… I think…" Sarah whispered into Jareth's ear.

"Oh…" he tilted his head to the left.

Linda glared at them, "Well, someone get it!"

Sarah got on her knees and studied it, "It's already dead…" she grabbed the edge of a packed box to help her self up.

"O-oh…" Linda coughed awkwardly. Jareth smirked holding back a rather large amount of laughter.

Sarah wasn't afraid to laugh- and let it out any way.

Linda whined as Jareth dared to join with her.

"It's not that funny," Linda grunted, watching them both laughing their heads off on the floor.  
"Y-your expression was!" Sarah stifled to say so.

It took a good 15 minutes for them to stop laughing. Sarah panted and caught her breath, "All this laughing made me thirsty…"

Jareth coughed dryly, "I as well…"  
Linda was done pouting about 3 minutes after they had a hard time breathing, "Alright. We should go across the street to the café."  
"I'm tired of that old place," Sarah yawned, pretending she was bored.

Jareth tilted his head, "Someplace else in mind Sarah?"  
"Yeah, there was one place I took Toby to when he was turning 8, it was really expensive…"  
"How did you afford it?" Linda asked.

"Baby sitting money."

"Ah, I see." She nodded.

Jareth stood up and swayed for a moment, all the blood rushing where it needed to be. He shook his head; catching his balance; then helping Sarah up. He dusted off his cloak casually.

Sarah took a deep breath, "Blue Stars was it?"  
Linda shrugged, "I don't know…"  
"But how will we get the money for it?" Sarah asked her self.

Jareth bowed, "I'd be glad to pay."  
"…Riiiight, Goblin money will definitely over come human money!" she spat sarcastically.

Jareth smirked, "Who ever said I'd use goblin money?" he summoned a crystal and turned it into a black leather wallet that fit just right into the palm of his hand. He quickly turned into his human disguise with out even blinking. In one big 'puff' of dark blue glitter he became so.

"…" Sarah stared at him, "Okay then… I guess that works…"  
Linda giggled.

When they made it out of the main hall and to the streets…

Sarah took a deep breath of 'fresh' air, "Who knew our items spread so much dust just by removing them…" she stated.

Linda looked at Sarah, "We did."  
"…" Sarah ignored her and lead the way. Jareth was dragging behind a bit looking around; studying the 'creatures' of the above ground.

"Come on Jare!" Sarah turned to yell to him, "It's not like you haven't been here before!"

He shrugged and walked faster to catch up with them.

Sarah looked up, losing her train of thought; she took a wrong turn. About 5 minutes later when she was on her tracks again; she looked around, "Uh-oh…" she bit her lower lip.

"What?" The 2 others said in unison.

"We took a wrong turn…"  
Jareth grunted and Linda sighed. Sarah bit her lip again, "Follow me I think I know the way from here.

"I doubt that…" Jareth muttered.

"I have a bad feeling in the pit of my heart…" Linda grunted after she muttered.

Sarah yet felt like she was in the Labyrinth again; just with mortals instead of creatures.

Jareth sighed as Linda started to panic.

Sarah led them down into a dark alley, "Uh… Oops…"

"And this is the girl that solved my Labyrinth?" Jareth grunted and heard a swift noise behind them. The trio turned to the source of the noise. A trash can was just knocked over.

Sarah sighed in relief then suddenly saw Jareth jump back. A dark man was in front of him; a mugger one that you would see in shoddy cop movies. He was holding a knife to Jareth's throat, "Give me all your money…" he growled.

Linda screamed when she was grabbed from behind from another man along with Sarah another. Jareth glanced backwards seeing that the man holding Sarah was touching her in place he wouldn't want anyone else touching but himself. Sarah shuddered. Jareth growled as the mugger's hand was reaching for the wallet in his back pocket. Jareth bit his lower lip then saw Sarah struggling to break free. Quickly he grabbed both of the man's wrists and twisted them; making the knife fall and clash with the cement ground. He kicked the man's chest and sent him flying back into the wall. Swiftly he did a back flip to Sarah. He looked up at the taller man behind Sarah with a malicious glare in his eyes. The man ran away along with his buddy that had been holding Linda. The mugger was out cold from hitting the back of the wall…


	7. Sleepy Turn

**Sorry for the...LONG delay...And the short chapter but I've been having less of a Labyrinth look upon things.. Now everything is in detective view instead of a odd-worldly view. If you have any ideas for it PLEASE PM me!  
**

Jareth cracked his wrist with a flick and gave a smirk when the mugger on the floor came to, "Mess with my girls again and the police will be lucky to find your fingers. "

Sarah stared at him like he was some sort of kung-fu god and held her breath when she heard the words 'my girls' come out of his mouth.

When they finally started back on track again in this twisted town, Sarah hadn't said a word… Linda was doing all the talking to Jareth… Jareth looked back at Sarah, who was trailing behind, he frowned slightly at the scared expression her face… Was she afraid of him? Or a but shocked from the event?… He eliminated the second choice, considering what he put her through before, that couldn't have been it. He stopped and turned around to Sarah. She looked up at him.  
"Alright Miss. Williams, say something." She didn't reply. He flicked her nose and she bit him, still not saying a word. He yelped, "Sarah!! OW!" he held his finger as Linda laughed at his expression, then he got an idea… He sucked on his finger slowly, then looked her in the eye, "It's not nice to bite people, what if I bit you?" Sarah looked up at him…There was a long awkward silence then suddenly both the girls were laughing loudly and getting strange looks from the people in the cars passing by.

Jareth giving a pouting look, "it's not that funny."  
Sarah wiped a tear from her now scarlet face, "J-Jareth! Y-Your expression was pr-priceless! " she put her hand on a light pole, holding her self up. She was laughing so hard she was about to fall on the ground. Linda was leaning against the wall, nearly choking on her sobs of laughter. Jareth sighed and rolled his eyes, starting to walk off again, thinking about Sarah's scared expression… Was it because of the Toby problem? Maybe she was afraid of the thing that just happened, if she was to be hurt or killed… She wouldn't be able to take care of Toby… Either way that is the Toby problem. He grunted and put a hand on his head, starting to get a head ache from the girls following and still laughing behind him. 'Take it from me' he though, as if he was speaking to someone else, 'Never suck on your finger in front of girls…'

They finally reached their destination and Sarah was tired by then… Linda was busy flirting with Jareth again, just for fun. Sarah leaned against Jareth for support, trying not to fall asleep. Jareth looked down at her, "Sarah, you can't fall asleep now we just got here!"  
"Nhh…" she yawned then was clinging to his arm. He sighed, she looked so pretty… But, they obviously just roamed around for her to end up falling asleep… So they turned around the leave and he picked her up bridal style and started to walk with Linda back to square one…


	8. What're the odds?

**Oops… 7 months later I get back to writing this. I never have time anymore. I need you guys to cheer me on… I'm very, very, very sorry that I haven't been updating. I have other fictions and I have classes and stuff. I finally have time. Every time I have time I'll work on this, okay?**

On their way back to the dorm room, and on the streets, Linda decided to confide within Jareth… Blushing a bright shade of red, she looked up at him, "Goblin King, sir." She always had to sir or ma'am when nervous.

"It's Jareth." He said without emotion.

"I was wondering if you could keep a secret. I can't tell Sarah, because she would flip."

Jareth suddenly turned his head and looked at her with caring eyes, "What is it?"

"It's not that I can't stand her knowing my secrets… It's that, this is a big thing…" Her forehead creased as she looked at Jareth with her puppy-dog eyes, "…You can't tell her."  
" Well?" Jareth raised one elegant eyebrow.

"I'm engaged." She tightened her fists into a ball,"I didn't want to tell her because I didn't think she would approve."

"Well, she has to now. You're not the only one getting married."

"What makes you think she'll marry you?"

"The fact that she has no choice. I'm the only man she ever truly loved." Linda rolled her eyes, "She was right you are a jack ass."

"I beg your pardon?" he looked at her like she'd just swallowed a goblin, "I _am not_ an "ass.""

"You sure about that? You come barging back into Sarah's life ONCE as you hear she has to get married, you're a show-off, and you can't seem to realize that Sarah is actually forcing herself to be with you. What if she finds some child hood boyfriend she once had a crush on and he ends up admitting his love to her?"

"That's preposterous." He glared at her.

"No, it's possible. Not to mention you can't seem to relax without having something on your mind, you've gotta let your hair down… you seem to act like a…a…"

"What? A stuffed shirt?"

"I didn't say that."

"That's what you're implying."

"And that's what you're anticipating. I didn't say you were a stuffed shirt. But you're extremely proper and dignified."

"Proper and dignified? When? When was I proper and dignified?"

"Since I met you, you're dressed right, you look right, and you say the right things. You're very close to being perfect."

" That's a rotten thing to say!"

" And you're a rotten enough person that it should be said to." She flung the doors open to the bedroom and kicked a box out of the way to turn to her bed and plop down on it. Jareth rolled his eyes and set Sarah gently on her own bed then he turned to look at Linda.

"What makes you think some kid is going to barge back into Sarah's life and take her away from me?"

"I dunno… The fact that we have been running into familiar people lately? "

"Not going to happen." He reassured himself.

* * *

It was morning when Sarah woke up. It was only her and Linda. She sighed in relief. Linda was right; Sarah was trying too hard to be around Jareth. She got up and got dressed after laying there for a few minutes. Leaving the room, she went to go get breakfast...

It was quiet in her little world… She wasn't sure, if she should tell Jareth that she can't stand to be near him or if she should keep him happy…

She looked up when a young boy walked in, he seemed to be around her age, he had medium length black hair… He had a young but muscular face and tanned skin. He was about 6'2…Taller than Jareth- that was most important. And she could see his bright blue eyes from where she was sitting.

She stood up and walked over to him, "Oh Lord… Jasper." Sarah gave a smile that you'd only give to a person you've known for years. "I haven't seen you since 8th grade."

Jasper smiled at her, "I didn't expect to see you here! How've you been?"

They sat down and began to talk about numerous things… Linda was right, Sarah ended up meeting with an old crush of hers. What if Jasper falls for Sarah? What if Jareth finds out? …Only thing known now is that, a large bout of drama lies ahead.

****  
-hides from the pitchforks of the J/S fans- Don't hurt me Dx… At least we've hit a turning point!**

**If y'all have, any ideas TELL ME PLEASE! THEN THERE WILL BE MORE!  
**


End file.
